Guide: Policies
This page is for policies regarding the Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments Wikia. We suggest you to read to get a better understanding. Any questions regarding this topic may be added to our Forum. Behaviour *Please ensure you are polite to other contributors on the forum and their wall. *Please do not post disrespectful comments on pages through out the Wikia or on talk pages. *Please do not make rude comments about how the Wikia is run or how the Wikia looks. Spam / Vulgarity *Please do not spam, create pages / redirect links / create anything vulgar or inappropriate. If created, will be removed immediately and creator will be blocked from contributing. Categories *Please ensure you read the category guide. *Please do not create new categories without valid reason. Related: *Categories Contribution Description * When editing a page please always include a description of your edit, detailing what information you have added / edited / removed. * If you have removed or edited information please include a description as to why you did this. References Inclusion * References should be included when appropriate and available. * References should be reliable sources. Format * Website / Publication Name: '''Title of Article / Publication (Retrieved Month Day, Year) Example: * '''The Chirstian Post'Shadowhunters' Renewed or Canceled News: Season 3 Greenlit by Freeform 24 April 2017(Retrieved April 25, 2017) Media Deleting, Replacing & Uploading *Please do not remove, alter or edit images uploaded unless you have a valid reason. *Please do not upload duplicates. If you have a higher quality version and would like to replace an image please contact an Admin. *You may only upload videos that relate to Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments. Naming *Images - for naming images please see the Image Guide. Related: *Images Pages Accuracy *Please ensure you are providing accurate information before updating a page. *If you are unsure please double-check or post in the Forum. Broken Links *If a page has a broken link or reference please update or notify an Admin if you require help. Credit *If you include information from another site please ensure you provide reference to the source. Etiquette *Please be respectful of other members contributions. *If you are positive the information provided is incorrect please feel free to update it, however, please do not update or remove other contributions just because you don't like them or don't like that they edited your page. *This is a community wiki and all accurate and factual contributions are welcome. Layouts *Please check the Layouts guide BEFORE creating a new page to ensure you are using the correct format. *If you come across a page that does not have the correct format, please feel free to update the format but try keep their information. *If a format is not available on the Layouts guide please contact an Admin or place a request in the forum for a Layout to be created. Related: *Layouts Wanted Pages *If you see a page marked in red this means it is a Wanted Page. You can view all here. Thoughts & Speculation *Please ensure you do not use bias or favoritism when updating a page. If you like / dislike a character, be sure to stay neutral when providing information. *If you do not like a relationship you may still update the information but please do not be rude or disrespectful. Provide the information and leave personal views out. *The same goes for relationships you love. Please provide the information but do not include personal views. *Please do not include speculation, "possible, may, seems like, could be". Pages are for factual information. Want To Contribute? *Article Stubs - Pages that have been created but require more information. * - Pages that need to be created. Who To Contact For Help *Please contact an Admin for issues regarding this page and users who don't follow. *Questions can be asked by posting on the Forum.